


Match to the Right One

by Laien



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-18 05:38:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17574908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laien/pseuds/Laien
Summary: 相亲au｜政府公务员Theseus/动物学作家Newt（非兄弟设定，Ooc belongs to me.They are real. ）





	1. Chapter 1

Preface  
　　忒修斯下班的时候，天空中的乌云以一种要把伦敦压塌的架势沉沉的坠下来，他该带把雨伞出门的，在伦敦生活了这些年依然还无法准确掌控这多变的天气，忒修斯叹了一口气，这套西装要遭殃了。  
　　然而也许是某种奇异的感觉，认为这仅仅会是一场短暂而滂沱的大雨，忒修斯在工作地点不远处的一家书店停留了，密集的书架和人群一样拥挤，塞在这小小的空间里，所幸空调开的还算足，他从来没到过这儿，他不知道实体书店在现在还会这么“人头攒动”，毕业后工作后，忒修斯就不太看书了，办公桌上成堆的文件就够受的了，再说，他也不太看好公众所期待的一切，小说，充满了虚幻的爱情，畅销书，都是该被烧掉的成功学，忒修斯是属于一切都做的很好的那类人，easy to handle everything，他不需要这些经典或者策略性书籍的引导，就是会有人这样，过着样板式的精英人生。  
　　他闲逛着，比起那些整整齐齐塑封着的印刷品，人甚至更加能引起他的关注，在书店的一角开始聚集起了队伍，他走近看了看，一张小小的海报，动物学家纽特 斯卡曼德的新书签售会，这位作家的照片也在海报上，尽管呢子大衣撑起了肩宽，但还是可以看出那是个瘦削的年轻人，一头姜红色的卷发不太安分地呆在主人头上，他低着头，看不见整张脸，但露出一些淡褐色的雀斑。  
　　动物学吗？忒修斯倒是没想到学术类的研究也会在书店里办签售会，在平常的认知里这种东西也只会是头发花白的教授们才会喜欢做的事儿。身边排队的人已经逐渐少了，大概是雨停了吧？忒修斯纠结了一下是否要立刻离开书店，毕竟他走进来的本来目的就是躲雨，而不是参加一场签售会，但总觉得缺了点儿什么的忒修斯，凭借身高优势，他看到了，那位作家与其他读者交谈时，一个不经意间抬头的微笑，一张羞怯的，干净的，点坠着小雀斑的，男孩的脸。

Chapter 1｜A Match  
　　纽特  
　　纽特没有料想过，奎妮他们会以庆祝新书的由头，在签售会结束的晚上，把他拉进了一间酒吧，更确切的说，一间正在举办Sex Ignorance的相亲会。  
　　没错儿，我们这位可爱的动物学作家，仅仅26岁已经出了一本个人专著，即将成为UCL的副教授，学术上一帆风顺，工作上深受学生喜爱，却连一次恋爱都还没谈过，身边好友都为其着急，急于为性格内向的纽特发展一下社交关系。  
　　对角巷酒吧的特别活动，至今为止……只办了一次，来参加的只有老板蒂娜身边不同社交圈的单身好友们，一共，十一个人。对奇偶数都完全没考虑充分的老板只好撂下了“落单的朋友送龙舌兰威士忌白兰地各一瓶以及醉倒送回公寓服务”。  
　　纽特听到的时候就已经做好带好酒精回家腌牛肉的打算了。然而这个晚上发生的事情，实在太出乎他的意料了，比在祖父的房子休整时发现一头角驼兽的骨骼还要更令他惊讶。  
　　规则是这样的，每个人都拿着一张简单的卡纸，写着自己的各方面阈值，作为严谨的科学家，纽特自然写上了最诚实的数据，即便有些问题令他有点难堪脸红。  
　　然后就是自由的交谈时间，这种要主动与人互动的场合已经让他不太舒服了，快点过去吧，十五分钟的时间而已啊，我可以在这个卡座里回忆一下角驼兽的生物属性和文献资料，纽特这样想着，连表情都舒缓了一点儿。  
　　“da—”是湿漉漉的玻璃杯底碰到桌面的声音，有人坐在了他面前，纽特甚至不敢抬头看看，这是多么的尴尬啊，小动物学家的第一次相亲未免太过于不同寻常了。  
　　纽特鼓起勇气抬起了头，整齐的西装和，一张有点严肃的脸，对方看见他抬起头，还微微扬了扬嘴角，眼睛里的笑意却不怎么明显。那是个还算英俊的男人，至少在纽特看来，立挺的五官，和深蓝灰色的虹膜，纽特一瞬间想到的是，这个人是不是有德国的亲缘关系。  
　　“你好——? 1号先生。”  
　　“你…你好。”  
　　纽特才反应过来，尽管连配对数字都搞得不对，但在保护隐私方面，蒂娜可还真的做的到位，纽特看着自己身上的1号贴纸想着，像研究室里的标本号码。  
　　“也许，我们可以聊聊，如果你不介意的话。”对方露出了微笑，这次是眼睛里都带着笑意了，他的眼睛在昏暗的灯光下也发亮着，和他手里的酒同样颜色。  
　　纽特鬼使神差地点了点头，像被那双眼睛给迷惑住了。  
　　  
　　忒修斯  
　　忒修斯可没想到会被朋友拉到相亲会，他以为那只是场简单的，星期五晚上的，单身汉酒会。  
　　是的，我们的精英人士忒修斯，名校毕业，在机关任职，没准三十五岁会去竞选个议员什么的，29的他居然是个实打实的独身主义者，朋友们都说忒修斯本该是狄俄尼索斯，却活成了普罗米修斯。  
　　所以当老板说到落单的第十一位酒水畅饮免费搭车的时候，他也做好了带着酒精回家精锤牛排的打算了。  
　　然而生活永远能给你更多惊喜，像伦敦的大雨，捉摸不透。  
　　忒修斯看见那个姜红发男孩的时候，不由得惊讶了一下，这样的巧合也许真的不多见，他远远看见对方坐在卡座里低着头，就像那张书店里小海报上的照片一样，光线太暗，那些淡褐色的小雀斑都被隐没在氤氲中了，男孩独自坐在那儿，有些局促，然后像是突然想到了什么，连肩膀都一下子放松了下来。  
　　酒杯中的液体倾斜了一个角度掉落在他的唇舌间，他无视了一位女士过于大胆的邀请，直接向那位可爱的小动物走去。  
　　“你好——？1号先生。”  
　　对方缓缓的抬起了头，他能看见他脸上的小雀斑了，真好。  
　　忒修斯也不明白自己为什么会有这样的想法，逗逗他吧，看看这位年轻的动物学家会怎样应对，果不其然地，像是凝滞住了一样，只有稍微怂起的肩膀和快速眨动的睫毛证实着这具身体的活跃之处。  
　　对方就像他十岁那年在后山看见的小松鼠，双手局促地握着杯子，仿佛那是这个冬天唯一一颗榛果。如果你想握住一只小松鼠，要记得松鼠的视力很差，弄出食物袋子的响动，然后一定，丟到他的眼前。  
　　“也许，我们可以聊聊，如果你不介意的话。”忒修斯露出一种无法让人拒绝的微笑，既真诚又不突兀，他想，松鼠已经看见他了。


	2. A Message

Chapter 2｜A Message  
　　纽特  
　　纽特看着那张小小的纸卡，上面写着对方的名字，忒修斯 斯卡曼德，他没想到会这么巧在相亲会上遇见和自己同样姓氏的人，奎妮甚至还让他去查查家里的亲缘关系，而这不算最夸张的，他们居然还在同一所中学读过书，就是那所知名的霍格沃茨，不过纽特比他小了三岁，他刚刚入学的时候，对方就已经毕业了。  
　　昨晚的相亲会上，只有他们两个人成功交换了附有电话号码的资料卡，蒂娜可高兴坏了，她偷偷把纽特拉到一边，真的以从未对任何人有过的赞美之词，介绍了这位她做留学生时的大学同学。  
　　忒修斯是政府工作人员，个子很高，比纽特要高出半个头，在学校时一直是主席，有理学硕士学位，举止优雅，措辞得体，在蒂娜的语气里，简直是全英国最后的绅士了，纽特想了想昨晚的他，嗯，好像也没什么问题。  
　　他捏着小卡片继续往下看，接下来就是那些令纽特有点脸红的问题，喜欢的姿势是：spoon，纽特只是没有恋爱过，但，他是个生物学家，对理论知识还是很了解的，spoon应该是，那个从背后抱住人的姿势？  
　　“滴——”手机响了一声。  
　　是那位忒修斯先生，纽特慌张的把手中的卡片丢掉了，好像对方那双深蓝灰的眼睛，就在看着他一样。  
　　“你好，纽特，希望你不介意我这样称呼你，毕竟我们都是斯卡曼德先生。星期日的晚上有空吗，也许我们可以出去吃个饭什么的，你喜欢肉桂卷是吗？我知道一家餐厅的这种甜点做的非常好。”  
　　纽特慌慌张张不知如何回复，这是一次约会吗？尽管曾经有一些人曾向他示好，但那些人都不像忒修斯，他成熟又给人留有余地，纽特根本想不出要拒绝的理由，甚至，他心里对这个人是有一些好奇的，他会是个喜欢拥抱的人吗？  
　　“好的，忒修斯。”几个字母，纽特敲敲打打了几遍，最后又加上了一个微笑的emoji，他不太擅长表达感情，而这些圆形黄色的小图标恰好帮助了他。  
　　“那么周日晚上六点钟，我在学校门口等你，蒂娜说你周末也会在学校做研究。”  
　　纽特回复了一句肯定，然后才想到掉落地上的小卡片，卡片的正面贴在地面上，他捡起的时候才发现，右下角居然有颗小小的心，因为太小了，纽特还以为那只是个墨点，这突如其来的发现让纽特产生了一种奇异的感觉，他有点期待周日和那双深蓝灰的眼睛相见。  
　　  
　　忒修斯  
　　这是星期六，忒修斯依然按照生物钟和工作日一样的早早起床，然后去健身房跑步，为自己制作早餐三明治，以及喝下一杯淡盐水。  
　　昨晚拿回来的小卡片在信箱上老老实实地躺着，就像那个把它用双手递过来的主人一样，忒修斯又想起来那个姜红卷发的雀斑男孩，忒修斯下意识觉得对方只是个男孩，尽管对方已经超过25岁了，他在把自己的卡片给对方之前还在背面画了一颗小小的爱心图案，忒修斯都有点搞不清楚自己为什么这么干，这是相亲会，又不是处于青春期的初恋中学生写的什么情书。  
　　他拿起那张小卡片读了起来，斯卡曼德，霍格沃茨，肉桂卷和动物，喜欢的姿势是……“I don't really know without comparison.”  
　　忒修斯笑了，胸腔里还没平缓下来的空气又涌动起来，他甚至忽略了那些他们生活经历中共同的巧合，没有……比较？忒修斯想，也许他是遇到了一个真正的男孩，尽管他一直对外声称独身主义，但那也只是像，一个厌恶社交的人以素食主义和戒酒作为名头的挡箭牌而已，这种可以称为快乐和有趣的情绪在他的神经突触间传递，他甚至有点恶劣的想到，要把自己喜欢的姿势也变成他喜欢的。  
　　忒修斯的下颌和咬肌动了动，他拿起手机开始给那位动物学家发起了信息。  
　　“你好，纽特，希望你不介意我这样称呼你，毕竟我们都是斯卡曼德先生。星期日的晚上有空吗，也许我们可以出去吃个饭什么的，你喜欢肉桂卷是吗？我知道一家餐厅的这种甜点做的非常好。”  
　　忒修斯势在必得，他总是势在必得，无论是在学校里还是职场上，除了在和伦敦天气的博弈上输上了好几回，他几乎没怎么失败过。  
　　很快对方的消息便回复了过来。  
　　“好的，忒修斯。”末尾还有个微笑的emoji，忒修斯从来没用过这样的表情符号，你知道，他一直以严肃的公务员形象对外社交的。  
　　然后他立刻就回复了时间和地点，他按下熄灭屏幕的电源键，想了想，又打开了，通讯录上对方名字后的光标闪烁了半分钟，然后一个榛果的小图标紧紧挨着对方的名字被保存了。


	3. A Date

Chapter 3｜A Date  
　　如果你在星期日的傍晚路过UCL正门的话，你就会看见一位穿着西装的高大男士站在门口，仿佛在等待着什么，但他并不着急，但从时不时朝着某栋研究大楼方向的张望还是可以看出，他仍是在等待着，热切地。  
　　偶然有星期日晚上还回学校的学生会向他投来不太引人注意的目光，揣度着这是否是学校里哪个院系的老师。  
　　17:58  
　　那位非常称职的动物学家向正门靠近了，他看了看手表，加快了步伐，然后远远看见了那个高大的身影，这个时候他对一会的见面有些恐惧了，逃跑的欲望涌了上来。  
　　17:59  
　　纽特离对方仅有二十米的距离了，对方也已看见了他，逃跑计划告吹，还在向前迈步的腿好像不属于他自己，再有几步他就要看清楚那双深蓝灰的眼。  
　　18:00  
　　忒修斯看见姜红色的头发像一团云朵，小幅度地摇晃向他移动着，对方在注意到自己已经看见他时，又变成最开始见到时那种用力盯着自己胸前的扣子状态了，他笑着往纽特的方向迈了几大步。  
　　18:01  
　　纽特不知道该说什么，他尴尬地伸出手挥了挥，而忒修斯回应的是，一个嘴角向上的表情，和，伸开臂膀的拥抱。  
　　纽特  
　　纽特仍然在为半个小时前的那个拥抱所紧张着，他只是想打个招呼，也许对方是会错意了，而那个仅仅停留了三秒钟的拥抱是如此的礼貌和得体，纽特甚至无法产生反感，对方身上那阵木质调的香气短暂的在他鼻息中穿行了一瞬，小动物管理员纽特在自己脑海中的文档上，记下了忒修斯的橡树气味。  
　　现在，纽特坐在餐桌前，局促不安，他没想到是这样fine dining的场合，毕竟过去与好友们一起，都是穿行在那些不讲究穿着的店面，他今天也并不是不修边幅，只是对面坐着忒修斯，纽特对自己手掌侧面蹭到的一点点铅笔灰色都感到介怀。  
　　纽特小心翼翼地切着盘子里的肉，一边把自己的右手往内侧收了收。他从刘海的缝隙间看着对方，忒修斯低垂着眼，从这个角度，那人更像是一尊雕刻分明的，活着的，罗马雕塑，像是察觉到了他的目光又对他微笑了，他这么喜欢笑吗，蒂娜明明说他是个有点严肃但并不是不好的人。  
　　说点儿什么，说点儿什么，“Uh, nice weather, isn't it?” 我们的小动物学家不擅长社交，但从同事们那里学来了无论何时，谈谈天气的准则，但立刻他就觉得不对劲儿了，现在已经是晚上了好吗！  
　　然而对方却没有觉得有什么不对，“是啊，今晚的月亮很好，也许一会儿我们还能去散散步。”  
　　  
　　忒修斯  
　　忒修斯怕是自己都没意识到在和纽特相处的短短几小时内嘴角上扬了这么多次，他看着对方，只觉得有趣，哪里都有趣，丝毫不像个社会人会表现出的拘谨和内向，那动不动就变得通红的耳朵，还有他在门口拥抱时淡淡的人类香气，对，忒修斯不知道该怎么形容，他更愿意相信那不是他的洗发露或者衣物清洁剂的化工味道，那像是人类最开始诞生时自带的，婴儿一样的气味，他一点也不为那个拥抱后悔，尽管任何人看来拥抱一个第一次见面约会对象有一些越矩了。  
　　再然后他坐在餐桌对面听他谈天气，这就像是一个装成大人的小男孩，歪歪扭扭系着父亲或者兄长的领带，想要说出成年人的语气一样。  
　　在这样一个夜晚和这样一个有趣而且又有点可爱的男孩一起度过，并不算浪费生命，不是吗。  
　　谈及过去那些巧合一样的生活经历，小动物学家肉眼可见地放轻松了，只是那微红的耳根褪去了颜色，让忒修斯有点遗憾。  
　　“这真是个巧合，我们都姓斯卡曼德。”  
　　“是啊，两位斯卡曼德先生，也许有人会人为我们是兄弟呢。”  
　　“我们甚至还念过同一所中学。”  
　　“在霍格沃茨，你的老师是谁？阿不思 邓布利多先生是我最喜欢的老师。”  
　　“这也太巧了，我也一直在上邓布利多先生的课。”  
　　“如果我再年轻一点儿，我们会是同班同学的。”  
　　“是啊，那你可能会是级长吧。”  
　　“我的确是级长，如果再早些，我是魁地奇的找球手，我想我们还能更早的认识。或者，至少你一定会看见我。”  
　　这时候对方的脸突然变红了，忒修斯不知道发生了什么，伦敦星期日的晚上，人们纷纷躲进灯光充足又昏暗的餐厅，他们的聊天越来越热切，桌子下的膝盖也撞到了一起，桌子有点小，而他们两个又太高了。  
　　“抱歉，纽特。”忒修斯把腿往后收了收。  
　　这时候餐后甜点来了，就是纽特心心念念的肉桂卷，“没关系，忒修斯。”  
　　仅仅是一场晚餐，两个人已经对彼此的名字过于熟稔了，那些青春里重合的东西，同样的老师，校园活动，甚至于相似的吐槽，好像都只是个铺垫，把他们拉进了只属于现在的时间点。  
　　  
　　纽特  
　　纽特脸红了，是因为他突然回忆起来，自己入学的那一年正好是魁地奇球队成立的四十周年，而学校的宣传网站上将历届优秀的成员们都汇总在上面，有些人打印了一些照片，甚至在公告板上给那些优秀的毕业生排起了名次，of course，按照魅力程度。  
　　他已经毕业好几年了，对过去的记忆有所模糊是很正常的，可当对方提到这件事的时候，某张照片，夹在他从同桌莱塔那里借来的文学史课本里，就是这样一张脸孔，只是眼前的这位更加成熟，是属于青年的棱角和挺拔，与记忆里那个张扬肆意的笑脸重合了。  
　　而后小动物学家又在结账时遭遇了滑铁卢，他去了一次洗手间，对方就已经付好了，而且还贴心的说出，“我知道你不是个女孩儿，不需要一个男人来为你付账，但是我想为这个愉快的夜晚做点什么，所以原谅我好吗？”  
　　纽特还能说出什么不好，他什么都好。  
　　“如果你介意的话，也许我们下次还可以一起来？”纽特看着对方的眼睛发亮，老天啊，怎么会有人把任何话语都说的如此真诚。  
　　他只好点了点头，然后想到他给忒修斯发短信的时候那个emoji表情，用力模仿它笑了一下。  
　　  
　　21:16   
　　两位斯卡曼德先生分别了。  
　　  
　　忒修斯  
　　忒修斯回家后收到一条信息，“谢谢你今晚的晚餐，忒修斯。”不禁发笑，他敢打赌，纽特绝对会是那种在感恩节为邮差送奶工甚至楼下的门卫写感谢卡片的人。  
　　“谢谢你今晚的可爱微笑，纽特。”  
　　忒修斯深谙dating principle，但纽特好像完全不明白这么回事儿，不过这样也好，他喜欢看着这个内向的年轻人耳朵发红的样子，很可爱，不是吗，而纽特甚至都没意识到他已经答应了自己的又一次约会，然后他们在餐厅往北的下一个路口就分别了，你可以给小松鼠喂他喜欢的榛果，但你却不能在他抱着食物的时候一把抓住他放进笼子里，狩猎者要慢慢退后，等待下一个时机。


	4. A Kiss

Chapter 4｜A Kiss  
　　忒修斯  
　　在那之后的好几天，忒修斯都没有纽特的消息，他考虑着是否要向蒂娜问一下，但鉴于这位大学老友以媒人自居调笑了他好几次之后，忒修斯开始怀疑蒂娜是不是随时准备把纽特拉到一边说，“相亲会是假的，我们只是想开你一个大玩笑而已，苦瓜脸忒修斯！”忒修斯讨厌恶作剧，他希望这一切都只是自己的臆想。  
　　然而他不能主动联系对方，很难说是因为面子问题，毕竟在忒修斯的规划里，下一步应该是纽特主动找他，然后他们才能继续下去，喜欢一个人没什么，但理智却一直在强调着万一人家不喜欢你，你这么死缠烂打岂不是很无趣？  
　　忒修斯最近有点烦躁，伦敦这几天的天气闷的要命，他甚至有时候都不太想系领带了，他从冰箱里拿出一罐黑樱桃汽水，没错儿，冰的碳酸饮料，这位自律的，坚强的，精英式人物，也有着这样不太健康的小爱好，打开易拉罐的那一刻真的非常减压。  
　　总之，忒修斯抱着两罐黑樱桃汽水，坐在电脑旁，鬼使神差地打开了UCL的官方网站，查找生物系的教职员，然后划到N，纽特 斯卡曼德，学术经历，出版文章，办公室，邮箱，然后最最右边有一张小小的照片，纽特穿着白衬衫和西装，好像坐在某条运河边，那大概是泰晤士吧，他的双手十指交叉合在膝盖，头稍微低下了一点儿，十分放松，显然这位摄影师并没有强迫对方摆出什么姿势，是谁拍了这张照片呢？  
　　忒修斯下载了这张像素不算太高的照片传到了手机里，然后关掉网页，黑樱桃汽水还只喝了两口，他想了想打开了他几乎不会使用的youtube，再次打上对方的名字，搜索，弹出了一个大学官方网站的宣传视频，和动物保护组织的一些应援视频，忒修斯点开了视频，这时候他觉得放松一些了，男孩的声音和男孩的脸再次出现了，尽管那只是二维数字的投射。  
　　忒修斯这天晚上很晚才睡，并且暗暗下了决心要是明天再没有纽特的消息，他就抛弃自己那套dating principle。  
　　  
　　纽特  
　　纽特出差了，很匆忙，有一些学者在南美洲发现了雌性蜷翼鸟的踪影，要知道这种鸟类已经很久未出现在人们的视野内，几乎已被认为是灭绝，他必须去看看情况，一定要保护好她，也许她还有一些孩子需要他们的帮助。  
　　等纽特从南美回来的时候才发现自己的邮箱和短信信箱被塞满了信息，一些是学校里教务科的人怒斥纽特先斩后奏，他们根本没有调好本科生的课程，另一些是奎妮和贾各布邀请他去四人晚餐，还有蒂娜醉酒狂发的乱码短信，以及最后，他的相亲对象忒修斯发来的信息。  
　　“嘿，纽特，很久不见，也许我们能一起喝杯咖啡。”  
　　“上次的肉桂卷如何，星期日我预约了那家餐厅。”  
　　“纽特，你还好吗，如果你不想回复我的短信，请告诉我，我很喜欢你，但要是打扰到你了，只要拒绝我就好，我在等你。”  
　　纽特被这一堆信息轰炸地不知道怎么办才好，他滑动着屏幕给学校老师们发了抱歉，报告会后续提交的，给自己的几位朋友发去了改日再约的讯息，最后，他的约会对象。  
　　“忒修斯，我很抱歉……” 纽特又觉得这样的语气像是在拒绝人，他删掉重新敲击起了键盘，忖度着要怎么回复他，然而误触了向对方拨打电话，他想按下挂断而一瞬间电话就被接通了。  
　　“嗨，纽特？”纽特听见对方的声音。  
　　“你好，忒修斯。我……”  
　　“不要拒绝我好吗，纽特？”忒修斯在他才说出我这个字的时候就打断了他，通常他不会打断别人，但要是想要的都抓不住的话，绅士风度又有什么用？  
　　纽特听着对方有一些急切的喘息，急忙解释着“不是的，忒修斯，我不是这个意思，我去南美出差了，所以一直没有回复你的消息，我很抱歉，我也喜欢你，我，我没有别的意思……”纽特一连串地把单词倒出来，根本没有过脑子，这时候他的脸已经红得像冻青树的果实一样了。  
　　话筒那边传来轻笑，“谢谢你，纽特，我很开心。”  
　　“作为道歉，星期日我也带你去一家很好吃的肉桂卷餐厅好吗？”  
　　“你不必为任何事情道歉，纽特，我的荣幸。”  
　　然后他们互道再见，纽特像个熟虾一样把头埋进胳膊里，我都在说些什么啊！  
　　  
　　忒修斯  
　　忒修斯听见这只小松鼠的表白已经非常惊喜了，事实证明，任何等待都不是徒劳的，他的同事们一整天都看见忒修斯面带微笑，有几位甚至怀疑自己走错了办公区。  
　　然后，星期日，他期待着美好的一天，然而，天气，是忒修斯唯一无可奈何的东西，天阴沉沉的，忒修斯在伦敦水族馆门口，纽特说就在这附近，但是个很偏僻的地方，他会从大学直接到这里和他汇合。  
　　忒修斯看着进进出出的年轻脸孔，可能有一些学生在做一些课外活动，中学时候他也一直忙着球赛，像是去博物馆，水族馆这样的活动，忒修斯几乎没参与过。  
　　气压变得越来越高，空气中的水汽成分也逐渐升高，忒修斯甚至觉得他伸出手在空气中抓上一把，手掌都会变得潮湿不堪。  
　　顷刻之间大雨从空中掉落下来，行人几分钟内就从街道上消失，水滴敲击车前盖，和引擎轰隆隆的声音压抑地向四面八方驶去。  
　　他只好走进水族馆里躲雨，并发短信给纽特告诉他自己的位置。  
　　然后没多久那个细瘦温和的男孩就走了进来，他肩膀上还有被雨水打湿的痕迹，忒修斯从口袋里掏出手帕，擦了擦他有点潮湿的头发，那男孩又肉眼可见地变得通红。  
　　“没关系的，忒修斯。”  
　　“会感冒的，纽特。”  
　　忒修斯还是执着的，笑着，拉着男孩擦着头发，偶尔手背还蹭过对方的耳朵。  
　　“我们现在出不去了，或许在这里看看也不错？我小时候很喜欢水族馆，因为我不太能够晒太阳，所以也很少去海边，水族馆就像人类建造出来的一部分海洋一样。”  
　　男孩的语气里就像装进了一个快活小精灵，连脸上的雀斑都透露着喜悦，他拍拍纽特的肩膀说“好啊”。  
　　  
　　他们走进水族馆的玻璃隧道，色彩斑斓的鱼，闪着光的气泡，巨大的深蓝色夜幕降临在他们身上，纽特看起来对这地方很熟悉，他过去常带课外活动的小学生来这儿参观，纽特会让小朋友们两两拉着对方，防止有孩子走失，那时候总有个孤僻的小男孩，他看起来好像很认生，纽特便会一直牵着他，今天他也下意识地拉住了身后人的袖子，说着“这里人很多”，丝毫没觉得有什么不对劲儿。  
　　这次他身后的可不是一个九岁的小男孩，而是一个二十九岁、比他还高半个头的成年男人。忒修斯笑着看对方拉着自己的袖子的手，然后手腕一转，牵住了对方的手，突如其来的温度传到纽特的手指间，那双手很大，从指缝间穿过然后紧贴着他的手背。纽特知道发生了什么，但他不好意思回头，他听到对方轻笑着，将手握得更紧了。  
　　“你，你喜欢水族馆吗？忒修斯，我怕你会觉得无聊。”  
　　“我没有来过，但我想我会喜欢的，也许你可以我的导游。”  
　　“好，好的。”  
　　锯鳐，草海龙，企鹅，胭脂鱼……纽特兴致勃勃地介绍着他们的习性，特征，还有一些有趣的小知识，忒修斯想着，他肯定会是个好爸爸。  
　　一只沙虎鲨从他们头顶路过，纽特打了个寒颤。  
　　“你还好吗？纽特。”  
　　“嗯……其实我有点怕，尽管他不会伤害到我，但他的牙齿有些太锋利了。”  
　　“毕竟他比我们高了一倍呢。”忒修斯用拇指轻轻按了按对方的手背。  
　　“你知道吗，世界上没有任何一个水族馆饲养大白鲨，他们在人类被人类饲养后很快就会死亡，最多不会超过14天，几乎是放弃了自己的生命。”  
　　纽特看起来有点难过，“虽然这里很好，但也许海洋才是最好的。”  
　　然后快要到海底隧道的尽头了，光线也渐渐变亮了一点儿，忒修斯看着纽特，他是那么的纤细、脆弱、敏感和美丽，那人造的蓝色海洋映照着柔和的光，一切焦点都在他的侧脸。  
　　他用力拉了对方的手，纽特整个身体都面对着他了，小鹿一样的眼睛惊恐地眨着，忒修斯觉得，自己应该要询问他，“Shall I kiss you?”  
　　纽特不知道该作何反应，他只是不断地眨着眼睛，对方的鼻尖靠近了自己的，轻轻摩擦着，他看见忒修斯的眼睛，深蓝灰的眼睛，离得那么近，混合着某种炽热和侵略性，忒修斯的嘴角轻翘着，靠近了纽特，然后他们接触，舔舐，吮吸，他的手放在他腰间，带着一点力度地抚摸，纽特微微张开着嘴唇，舌尖被对方的柔软炙热带过，灵活的鱼在他们身后游动，如果他们在水中，他们的发丝会随着水流而飘荡，气息都变得紊乱。  
　　忒修斯轻轻咬了对方的下唇，缓缓退了出来，在那被吻得迷迷糊糊的小动物作家脸颊和唇上反复啄了几下，他整个脸都染上红色，透露着别样的可爱，鼻尖小小的雀斑变得不太明显，一只手还和忒修斯牵着没有放开，忒修斯又笑着蹭他的鼻尖，“看看我，纽特。”  
　　那小动物学家好像才回过神，注视着对方，又柔软又湿润。  
　　走出隧道的时候一位斯卡曼德先生被人搭讪了，而另一位斯卡曼德先生则怯怯地说出“不好意思，他是我男朋友。”


	5. A Fever

纽特  
　　纽特已经几周没和他的几位好友们聚聚了，蒂娜和奎妮可是非常好奇他的感情生活进展如何，其实蒂娜有去问过忒修斯，可是那位严肃的老友却只是高深莫测的笑笑，不做任何回答。蒂娜只好带着奎妮和贾各布一起质问他们害羞的小纽特，她可是他俩间的媒人啊，任何剧情发展她都不能错过。  
　　纽特就这样在朋友面前讲完了这段时间发生的事儿，包括资料卡上的心，霍格沃茨时候的学长，去南美发生的事情，以及在水族馆里接了吻，当然最后他向陌生人宣誓主权的事儿给忽略了，他的脸不能再红下去了。  
　　几位好友听得兴致勃勃，像在看Netflix的新剧时一样，红茶和饼干消耗了一大半。  
　　“忒修斯也太老派了，这套dating principle可真是……” 纽特心里想着当初不还是你说对方是英伦最后的绅士吗？诶？dating principle又是个什么东西？本着将一切都作为学术问题来钻研的纽特问出了口。  
　　“当代青年约会指南，第一次见面要确定有没有下一次约会，第二次约会决定要不要接吻，第三次约会嘛……”奎妮凑近了纽特的耳朵说出了那个只有三个字母的词语，然后用她那双美丽的眼睛饶有趣味地看着对方。  
　　第一次……忒修斯说下次再一起去吃那家餐厅的肉桂卷。  
　　第二次……忒修斯问他“Shall I kiss you?”  
　　那，那下一次岂不就是？纽特又变成红通通的冻青树果实了。  
　　好友圈内的模范情侣奎妮和贾各布开始向他介绍他们的约会经验，纽特不知道这对非典型模式热恋情侣的经验是否会有用。他也不知道自己是否做好了和忒修斯物理意义上的在一起的准备。  
　　  
　　忒修斯  
　　忒修斯，我们看似无坚不摧的忒修斯，再次被伦敦的天气所击败了，一天内两次突如其来的大雨和加班缺失的睡眠促成了这场感冒。  
　　忒修斯窝在床上，一反常态地给办公室发请假的邮件，他平时几乎不请假的，甚至连年假都懒得休，曾经被蒂娜说，在某种程度上，忒修斯是英国政府版的谢尔顿，忒修斯不知道他在说谁，大概是什么美国人常用的梗吧，忒修斯就当她夸自己工作敬业了。  
　　不过生病的滋味真的不太好受，他感冒了，很有可能还发烧了，头昏脑胀，空气不能从鼻腔顺利的来往，喉咙里也烧得要命，他躺在床上，棉被卷成一团，忒修斯想喝点水，可是一伸手就把玻璃杯给碰倒了，水都洒在地毯上，玻璃杯子滚了两滚，没有碎。  
　　房间里一声气音的“f**k”然后又恢复了只有沉重呼吸声的安静。  
　　“滴——”手机响了一声。  
　　“滴——”又响了一声。  
　　忒修斯勉强爬起来按下通话键，还没说出你好，咳嗽声便先和对面的人打了招呼，“咳咳……你好，咳咳……”  
　　“忒修斯？我是纽特，你生病了吗？”  
　　“咳咳……我不知道，也许是吧……”忒修斯的声音呈现有些嗫嚅的状态。  
　　“你有吃药吗，忒修斯？是什么症状，有去看医生吗？”  
　　忒修斯听着电话对面的纽特的声音，想要告诉他不要担心，可一张口又是一阵咳嗽。  
　　“忒修斯，你需要人照顾，我要过去看看你。蒂娜知道你的地址，你等等我，我马上过去。”  
　　忒修斯盯着天花板发呆，大脑里一片空白，他好像很久没被这样关心过了。  
　　  
　　纽特有点忐忑地按响了门铃，他太莽撞了，没经同意就去拜访忒修斯的家，可是电话里那个忒修斯又太让他担心，他没法丢下他不管。  
　　半分钟后，门缓缓地被打开了。  
　　“纽特，你来了。”  
　　忒修斯和往常看起来太不一样，他的刘海散乱在额头，一下子稚嫩了好几岁，鼻尖红红的，说起话来有很重的鼻音，背有点没精神地驼着，他穿着灰色的t恤和柔软的睡裤，光着脚踩在地板上，单薄的衣服勾勒出肩颈结实的线条，因为一直躺在床上有几处被压出了皱褶，比起那个日常ON状态的完美忒修斯，纽特觉得他这样更真实，也更可爱了。  
　　纽特伸手探了探他的额头和脖颈，热的不行，“你发烧了，忒修斯，你要去休息。”  
　　纽特把这个明明自己已经晕乎乎却还想着给他倒茶的精英男拉回了床上，厚厚的棉被掖好被角，然后迅速地用微波炉叮好一杯热水，把自己带来的药拿给忒修斯。  
　　“我不想吃胶囊，有种奇怪的味道……”忒修斯又嗫嚅地说着，眼睑都有点红通通的样子让纽特无可奈何，生了病的忒修斯像个孩子，用亮亮的眼睛望着人来抵抗吃药。  
　　“这样不会好的，忒修斯。如果你不吃胶囊的话，那我就要把药粉倒出来喂你吃了。”  
　　忒修斯还是不愿意，但他一边碍于自己作为一个成年人的自尊，一边又抵抗着对药物的厌恶本能，只好点了点头。  
　　纽特让忒修斯喝了一点热水，然后转身进厨房里，他在冰箱里找到了酸乳酪沙拉酱，回忆了一下这种沙拉酱的诡异味道，他把胶囊里的药粉倒出来混进去，做了一个退烧版酸乳酪三明治。  
　　忒修斯怔怔地看着纽特端着热牛奶和三明治走进来，药却不见踪影，然后安静地在纽特的注视下吃完了今天第一餐。  
　　然后看见纽特笑眯眯地拍了拍他的头，“已经吃完药啦，忒修斯。”  
　　纽特又在忒修斯的另一边垫上一只枕头，收拾好被忒修斯打翻的玻璃杯，掖了掖他的被角，“睡一会儿吧，忒修斯，我看着你。”  
　　忒修斯半张脸都埋在被子里，眨了眨眼睛，用有点哑的声音问道，“你不用上班吗，纽特？”  
　　纽特脸红红的，好像发烧的人是他一样，“我今天没有课，如果打扰你，我可以先走，晚上再过来看看你……”其实纽特下午和研究生有个短会议，但他来的路上就和他们改了时间。  
　　“咳咳……不是，纽特，我不是想赶你走……咳咳……”纽特赶紧上去拍了拍忒修斯，把水递给他。忒修斯没接，反而是拉住了纽特的手腕。  
　　“我是说，你能留下来吗，纽特？”忒修斯往床的里侧退了退，纽特刚刚垫的那个枕头被挤下了床，“我想和你呆在一块。”纽特不知作何反应，他呆呆地看着忒修斯把被子掀开一块儿。  
　　“纽特……我是病人，咳咳……”  
　　忒修斯好像总知道纽特的软肋，然后他们现在面对面躺在一起，忒修斯的床不算小，两个一米八几的男人仍然有所余裕，可是床上只剩下一只枕头了，他们就只得紧挨着。  
　　忒修斯的鼻尖和眼角被热度熏染出一种红，头发柔软而卷曲的垂着，稍微动一动就滑过纽特的脸颊，纽特的耳根和脸也都红红的，呼吸中的热气吹出去和对方的混合在一起，纽特伸手摸摸他的额头，放下来的时候就被忒修斯攥着塞进被窝里，他们的膝盖也靠在一起，纽特觉得他得说点什么。  
　　“你感觉好点儿了吗，忒修斯？”  
　　“嗯，纽特。”忒修斯在枕头里点了点头，有点长的刘海遮住了眼睛，纽特又忍不住伸手把它们拨到一边。  
　　“忒修斯，你的眼睛。”  
　　“嗯？”  
　　“你的眼睛很美，是深灰蓝的，像海洋中的冰川……”纽特越说越小声了，他不知道这赞美算不算来的不合时宜。  
　　忒修斯笑了，感冒了的忒修斯声音变得更哑更低沉，“你喜欢它们吗，那你亲亲它们，然后我就会好起来的。好吗，纽特？”他往纽特的面前拱了拱，那柔软的枕头快要深陷成一处。  
　　这个时候的纽特，无论忒修斯说什么他都相信，也都会照做，干燥的嘴唇贴上有些炙热和柔软的眼角，轻轻碰了两三下，然后那海中的冰川融化得满是笑意。  
　　他们隔一会说几句话，又或者碰碰对方，不知道什么时候就睡着了，中途纽特醒了两次，忒修斯的胳膊搭在他的腰上，他们的姿势就像母亲温暖羊水中相互拥抱的一对婴孩，好像他们天生属于彼此。  
　　傍晚的时候，忒修斯感觉已经好多了，除了喉咙还有点痛，脑袋已经清醒了许多，纽特缩在他的怀里，头靠近他的颈间，有些痒，他看着那个大雨中遇见的小动物学家，又在一场大雨后照顾生病的自己，他忍不住吻吻对方的额头和发顶，怀里的小松鼠拱了一下，抬起头，睡眼朦胧地看着他，然后立刻伸出手摸摸他的额头，又摸摸自己的，安心地闭上了眼睛。  
　　一个小时后，位于伦敦某公寓的房间里，两个男人正坐在一起吃晚餐，其中一个穿着整齐的居家服，而另一个则衬衫皱皱巴巴地贴在身上，年长的那位隔一会便要咳嗽几声，然后那个姜红头发的男孩就会满脸窘红的凑过去亲亲他的眼睛，红茶由热变成冷，两块酸奶酪三明治各被咬了一口，肩并肩躺在边缘是蓝色花纹盘子里，夜晚，多么美好的夜晚。　　


	6. A Hug

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 新手司机，谨慎观看

Chapter 6｜A Hug  
　　纽特  
　　纽特正在读一本书，奎妮送他的，说是准会用上，拿过来的时候纽特正在办公室里整理文稿，他还纳闷奎妮为什么把书里里外外包了三层，直到他看见书名《如何做一名游刃有余的成年人——魔法性爱》，脑中的警铃嗡嗡作响，迅速地又把包装纸裹了上去。  
　　下班的时候纽特像做贼一样把书塞进公文包里，尽管有包装纸盖着，他还是觉得没办法在办公室或休息室里拿出这本书，但他只是害羞，不代表他不会去读，就像现在，纽特坐在书桌前，带着方框眼镜，手边还放着平时用于记录事项的笔记，阅读着那本所谓的“魔法**”，那的确开拓了纽特的眼界，纽特是个生物学家，不至于不知道同性的人类之间如何交配，事实上他了解每一种动物的交配方式和习惯，人类这一哺乳动物更是容易认识，但那些过于生动形象的透视图以及关于事前准备事后抚慰的详细描写，还是让他红透了脸，纽特得承认这是本不错的书，让读者很有……代入感，他想着下一次写文章的时候也要学习一下，让大家也能对动物们抱有和他一样的包容和爱。  
　　没用太久纽特就把书读完了，毕竟一个学者的阅读速度还是不容置疑的，然后他看见最后一页写着，如果你已经阅读完此书，那么也许一杯红酒，一支浪漫的音乐，和一个吻都能让你开始和爱人的一段美妙的旅程了，纽特知道“旅程”（journey）这个词应该是个比喻或者双关。  
　　你永远无法估计一个生物学家是如何控制变量的，面对一个未知的课题，纽特则是把最后提及的所有变量都准备好了，拿出了对待研究一样的严谨态度来面对传说中的“第三次”约会。  
　　  
　　忒修斯  
　　生病的那一段时间里，忒修斯可是对纽特撒了不少娇，病人的特权让忒修斯有点儿忘乎所以了，以至于这位平常按时锻炼的精英人士，放弃了晨跑换成了和自己的男朋友煲电话粥，听起来不太像忒修斯会做的事儿，他自己都觉得震惊，要不是纽特提醒他是否在讲电话上“浪费”了太多时间，他还没发现自己的日常习惯已经被这位小动物学家深深影响到了。  
　　忒修斯甚至还悄悄去听了自己男友的几堂课，当然都被发现了，一个西装革履的男人在一群穿着连帽衫或mini skirt的大学生中显得尤为突兀，更何况忒修斯本身就是那种很惹眼的类型，有几个人好像还对他有印象，在校门口见过他和斯卡曼德教授拥抱，于是斯卡曼德教授的朋友来旁听他的课程就传开了，有女孩去找忒修斯要联系方式，忒修斯却只是远远地向我们可爱的生物学教授瞥了几眼，纽特只是耸耸肩让他自己看着办，于是忒修斯靠近她们耳边说了些什么，那些女孩一副了然的样子笑着走开了。  
　　再然后，纽特就不再让忒修斯靠近他的教室，甚至靠近他的学校了，因为学生之间流传起了一些八卦，生物系温柔的斯卡曼德副教授被一位高大帅气的男人追求着，那位帅哥甚至每堂课都去旁听，学校里的BBS还有人偷拍了背影照发上去，虽然教授本人并不承认这件事情，但他也没否认，来选修斯卡曼德教授生物课的人变得越来越多了，可那位神秘追求者却不再出现了。  
　　同时，忒修斯几乎是过上了一种十七八岁年轻人的恋爱生活，办公室内的同事们以为斯卡曼德先生上次病假后烧坏了脑子，可他的办事效率和言语表达都显示他还是忒修斯 斯卡曼德，只是越来越多的笑容让身边的男同事们有些发毛，女同事们却愈发欣喜了。  
　　  
　　星期日，两位斯卡曼德先生再一次共进晚餐，这回忒修斯要求送纽特回家，纽特则一如既往地顺从着答应了，只是坐在副驾驶时他突然意识到什么，脸变得红红的，忒修斯以为那还是自己男友一贯害羞的状态，但这次他想错了。  
　　下车以后纽特主动地吻了他，这让忒修斯受宠若惊似的，他们两个人总是要忒修斯先做点什么，纽特才会回应，但今天，这个男孩不太一样，忒修斯很高兴看见自己男友的转变，这让他知道，不仅仅是他一个人单方面地渴求对方。  
　　然后那位小动物学家依然像只松鼠似的，摆弄着手里的钥匙扣，犹犹豫豫地好像要说点什么。  
　　忒修斯并不着急，他伸出手摸摸他的头发，又摸摸他的脸颊，“你想告诉我什么吗？纽特？”  
　　“嗯……”卷发男孩点了点头。  
　　忒修斯弯了脊背想要看看那低垂着的眼睛，他怎么总像个做错了什么又不敢承认的小可爱？忒修斯为这一认识而愉悦，他笑了，“没关系的，纽特，你什么都可以告诉我。”  
　　“我想……我……我们已经交往有一段时间了……所以……”  
　　忒修斯挑了挑眉，并不接话，他要等着这个男孩自己说出口。  
　　“所以……你想来……来我家喝杯红茶吗……？”  
　　“当然了，乐意之至。”忒修斯有点开心，他不知道这个小可爱是否明白自己在说什么，但他可打算履行自己的第三条dating principle了。  
　　纽特所在的公寓最近电梯坏掉了，所幸他住的楼层并不高，于是他们一前一后地踏在台阶上。  
　　忒修斯跟在他身后，楼梯里的灯光不是那么亮，那个身材纤瘦的年轻人就走在他前面，毫不设防。  
　　袭击他，袭击他。  
　　这样不合时宜的想法冒了出来。  
　　安全出口的绿色灯牌还亮着，那个白色的小人正欲向着门奔跑，忒修斯压下了这个诡异的想法，他马上就可以把小松鼠拥入怀里了，何必吓跑他呢。  
　　然而。  
　　纽特才转身关上了门，他手中的钥匙便哗啦啦地掉在地上了，忒修斯一把搂住了他，然后又是那样，用自己的鼻尖蹭蹭他的，然后猛地亲吻上去。纽特根本没做好准备，一只手胡乱挥着，就按到了CD机的开关，然后那首开端有一些小提琴伴奏的歌便传了出来，忒修斯的脸就在眼前，他的眉骨高，显得眼窝更深邃，这时候闭上眼睛，却柔和又深情，他想音乐应该不是这时候放的，又胡乱摸索着关掉了音乐。  
　　纽特喘不上气来，忒修斯才放开手，可是仍然把头放在纽特的肩膀上。  
　　“我不想吓到你，但你太可爱了，你知道吗？我忍不住吻你。”  
　　“我……我去给你倒茶……”说着，这个年轻害羞的男孩就匆匆逃离了玄关。  
　　忒修斯观察着纽特的家，很容易看出是一个单身男人的家，但比起忒修斯，纽特的房子要温馨得多，忒修斯以为纽特一定会养宠物，甚至还很有可能是一群宠物，但显然他想错了。  
　　动物的照片和相框倒是哪里都是，他看见一些同时有纽特和动物的合影，那是更加年轻的纽特，可能只有十几岁，他穿着背带短裤和白t，纤细的四肢从中延伸出来，皮肤白皙，那些熟悉的小雀斑还点缀在脸上，在院子里给猫咪洗澡，那是一只灰色的猫，脖子上挂着带金币的项圈，显然它不怎么听话，纽特的衣服和脸上都甩上了泡沫，不知是谁这时候抓拍了这张照片，很生动。  
　　纽特端着茶从厨房里走出来，其实他按照书里说的那样准备了红酒，可是自己刚刚顺口就说要去倒茶了。  
　　他看到忒修斯在看他的照片，“那是我十五岁时候的照片。”  
　　“我有一只叫嗅嗅的猫，从小我们就在一起，但是他去世了。”  
　　“我不能，驯养他们。”  
　　“我想人类并不能认为自己有资格驯养任何其他的生物。”  
　　忒修斯心里纠结了一会儿，纽特看见他略有艰难地说出一句“我不仅仅是把你当成了一只小松鼠。”  
　　他有点懵，不明白对方在说什么？松鼠？  
　　“我当然不是只小松鼠啦，忒修斯，啮齿目和灵长目区别还是很大的。”  
　　“不，我的意思是说，我爱你。”  
　　纽特像是听见了什么了不得的消息，表情突然就凝固住了，忒修斯有点慌，他是不是太心急了，“如果这对你不是太沉重的话……”  
　　“你……你能再说……”  
　　“如果这不是太沉重的话？”  
　　“前面的那句……”  
　　“我想我应该是爱上你了，纽特。”  
　　他的小动物并没有说话，但充血的皮肤渗透的红已经说明了一切，忒修斯迎来了一个小心翼翼的吻，男孩的双手捧着自己的脸，然后那双湖绿色的眼睛盛满了柔和，“我想，我也是。”  
　　话音刚落，那个姜红色头发的男孩就被扑倒在沙发上，他的爱人强势的吻落在他的唇上和颈间，太用力了，男孩的皮肤泛起了一块一块的红痕。纽特看见忒修斯停住了，直直地看进他的眼睛里，炽热的欲望几乎不加遮挡，“Shall I?”  
　　纽特的耳朵已经红得发紫，这种时候他说不出话来，只是点了点头，想着书上说的红酒音乐好像一个都没派上用场。  
　　他倒在自己柔软的床褥上，从未觉得房间中的一切是如此的陌生与新奇，忒修斯解开了他的衬衫，手掌在他的身体上抚摸着，纽特被突如其来的冷和触摸搞得有些发抖，而身体却本能的泛起了红色，忒修斯撑在他身上，舔含着胸前的一点，纽特能看见他的舌尖若隐若现，还抬着眼睛满脸笑意地看着自己，纽特不知所措了，书上可没有写这时候该怎么办，他想索性把眼睛捂起来算了，而忒修斯又把他的手拉开压到了头顶，又用力的吻着他的唇角，很快纽特便一点力气都没有了，他感觉到自己被忒修斯褪去了一切，而对方却只是拉开了西装的领带，纽特羞极了，他拉着对方的领带往下拽，做爱时至少他们得坦诚相对吧，忒修斯当纽特在撒娇，抚慰式的吻着纽特，另一只手已经握住了他的阴茎，忒修斯一直想知道他那里是不是也有些雀斑，今天他终于看见了，他俯下身含了进去，纽特被这温暖湿润的触感所惊讶到，他推着忒修斯，却一点都使不上劲儿，同时又有一些凉凉的液体进入了他的身后，纽特说不清楚是什么感觉，那头棕黑色的卷发在自己腿间来来去去，蹭着腿根有些发痒，而纽特已经无暇顾及，他感到一种奇异的快感正侵蚀着他。  
　　忒修斯吞吐着自己爱人的阴茎，丝毫没觉得有什么不对的地方，他不是什么洁癖，但也从来没想过自己会做这个事儿，但事实证明爱也许真能克服一切的偏见和常识，他听着纽特细微的喘息声感觉自己的身下也躁动了起来，然后他从他腿间抬起头，男孩的精液就射到了他的领带上，下巴上也同样沾染了一点，赤裸着的姜红色头发男孩眼睛湿润，不知所措，像是做错了什么事儿一样，他想爬起身子，又被忒修斯一把按下，他该进入他，该贯穿他，这种时候还能保持绅士风度的根本不是什么圣人，只会是个性无能，忒修斯脱下了自己的衣服，然后咬着男孩的肩膀进入了对方的身体，润滑已经足够了，他听见男孩的呼吸一滞，随后又大口喘气着，忒修斯吻了吻他的男孩，“Newt, you are so beautiful.”男孩根本不清楚他在说什么，只是热烈地回吻着，忒修斯缓慢地动着，这是男孩的第一次，他不能弄伤他，然后慢慢加速，听见自己的爱人因为肉体上的契合产生夹杂着快感和呜咽的喘息，忒修斯感到兴奋，这是他的男孩，只有他可以这样对他。  
　　纽特已经不是很清醒了，他只知道忒修斯在他身边，至于在书中读过的一切知识和技巧早就忘得一干二净，他的双腿夹着忒修斯的腰部，这让他能舒服一些，然后爱人触碰到了某一处，他自己都感觉声音变了调，他的腰肢本能地追逐着对方的身体而摆动，就像一只海中的舟，摇摇曳曳，只有对方是他唯一的停靠点。  
　　后来纽特被忒修斯调转过去，他趴在床上，对方一只手臂手环绕着他的脖颈，另一只手垫在他身下，整个身体都压着他，他们还处于负距离接触中，身体像两只严丝合缝的勺子，处于上位的男人还不断地碾压着底下的男孩，于是那男孩的喘息断断续续，忒修斯咬着纽特耳朵和肩胛骨处的皮肤，那让纽特产生了一种过电般的酥麻，这种状态让他想到在动物中实际上是非常适合受孕的姿势，但他并没有子宫，而忒修斯像是不满于他的走神，又重重地撞了进去，纽特的小腿绷紧成一个美丽的弧度。  
　　不知过了多久，纽特醒来了，忒修斯还紧紧抱着他，房间内杂乱的衣物和床单间不成样子的褶皱提醒着他昨晚发生了些什么。他和忒修斯做爱了，在自己的床上，而且后来他太累了，不知道什么时候睡着了。  
　　他还做了一个漫长的梦，他梦见自己变成一只小松鼠，在树林里采摘冬天需要囤积的食物，然后一位英俊的猎人抓住了他，他看不清楚猎人的长相，但那张脸很熟悉，他能感觉到对方很好看，他的弓箭和猎刀是如此地锋利，纽特以为自己要被杀掉了，尽管他不知道一只松鼠的皮毛和肉能做点儿什么，而事实并非如此，那位猎人与他同吃同住，甚至还拿出竖琴（？）为他弹奏，猎人就连晚上睡觉也要拥抱着他，那双宽厚温暖的大手，就压在他的身上，他感觉喘不过气来，便醒了。  
　　身后人吻着他的侧颈。  
　　“在想什么？”忒修斯的声音比往常要更加低沉，带着某种清晨的沙哑，他俩的皮肤还贴在一起，炽热的让人无法忽视。  
　　“……你…会弹竖琴吗？”  
　　“如果你喜欢，我可以去学？”  
　　两周后纽特搬进忒修斯公寓的时候，惊讶的发现深灰色窗帘前摆着一架突兀的金色竖琴，他目瞪口呆地看向忒修斯，忒修斯则笑着吻了他。


	7. A Marriage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 最终章

Chapter 7｜A Marriage   
　　between Mr. Scamander and Mr. Scamander  
　　对角巷酒吧迎来了年度大事件，两位斯卡曼德先生的婚礼在即，传说他们是在对角巷酒吧的第一届相亲会上遇见的，而且彼此居然是隔了三届的霍格沃茨校友，而这个消息后来传到了他们的母校，学校论坛甚至出现了考据党，专门探究这对学长学弟是否在学校里就有着无法错过的缘分，一位叫莱塔的优秀毕业生还爆出了重要信息，她曾经是纽特的同桌，也是魁地奇校内后援会的核心人物，（其实基本上女粉丝们都在花痴着最优秀的学长），她说自己当年的文学史课本中夹着一张忒修斯的照片，而在把书借给纽特后，那张照片便不翼而飞了，有很多人认为这是他们缘分的开始，还有一些人甚至有些危及隐私的程度挖掘到，他们儿时曾在同一个街区中生活过，总之各种各样的“证据”都指向这对情侣仿佛真是命中注定。  
　　从此霍格沃茨流传起了，把斯卡曼德学长们的照片夹进文学史课本，你喜欢的人也会喜欢你。  
　　  
　　在纽特那不太广泛的社交圈里，他是最晚恋爱的一个，但谁都没想到最早步入婚姻殿堂的也是他，他们的婚礼在对角巷酒吧举办，参加婚礼的人也都是些老友，当然当初那11位幸运儿里的另外九个单身的朋友们也都来蹭蹭喜气了。  
　　纽特忐忑不安地前一晚定好了闹钟，他反复核对着邀请函回执和时间一类的问题，忽视了一旁向自己索吻的爱人，那双狗狗眼睛可怜巴巴地望着他，纽特叹了口气，“忒修斯，我们明天要结婚了。”  
　　“我知道，纽特，我在帮你缓解紧张。”  
　　“这并没有什么帮助，我亲爱的忒修斯。”  
　　“我向你求婚的时候，就已经考虑过这一点了，所以我先让你的父母和朋友们都爱上了我。”  
　　“是啊，他们都很喜欢你。”  
　　“所以不用担心，纽特，无论发生了什么我们都在一起，不是吗？”忒修斯揉揉自己爱人乱糟糟的头发，这个男孩太焦虑了，但他也很爱他这种像个小松鼠一样，受了惊吓围着树干转圈圈的样子。  
　　婚礼当日，纽特和忒修斯都穿着白色西装，蒂娜特地搞来了两个罗马柱，贾科布曾经在网上考过牧师证，奎妮负责了两个人的妆发，于是他们的婚礼就这样举办了，没有任何波折和意外，他们相识三年了，有人说爱情要让人变好才是真正的爱情，但爱情让两个独立的人保有自己，同时能拥抱对方，才是最好的，不是吗？  
　　纽特看着坐在自己旁边的忒修斯，他穿着和自己同款的西装，只是肩要更宽，奎妮拉着他的头发不知道在喷着什么喷雾，纽特闭上眼睛，再睁开的时候忒修斯就站在自己面前了。  
　　“好了，我给你们这对sweet couple一点自己的时间～”奎妮笑着离开了房间，只剩下他们两个人。  
　　“你好，斯卡曼德先生。”纽特看着这个高大英俊的男人对自己打着招呼，和他们在酒吧里碰面的时候一样，“你好，另一位斯卡曼德先生。”  
　　“请问你准备好和我共度余生了吗？”  
　　忒修斯拉住了他的手，蓝灰色的眼睛注视那双湖绿色的，“当然。”  
　　他们挽着胳膊走上了不长的红毯，不知道蒂娜从哪里拉来的小提琴手正演奏着结婚进行曲，一切都是美好的，雅各布站在两人中间，“现在你们可以说出誓词了。”  
　　忒修斯看着纽特，成为一场婚礼主人公的事实是那么惊人喜悦，他的爱人缓缓开口了。  
　　“忒修斯，也许你觉得这里是我们第一次见面地方，但你错了，我中学时候就在霍格沃茨见过你这位风云学长的照片了。忒修斯，我从没想过会和人结婚，度过一生，我是个孤僻的怪异的家伙，我没有太多朋友，甚至无法和动物建立驯养的关系，但是遇见了你，我想要变得不自由，变得愚蠢而不自知，你愿意接纳这样的我吗？”  
　　　“纽特，也许你觉得自己是脆弱的孤僻的，但你也错了，你的柔软，温和，像小动物一样美好，我看过你最坚定也最敏感的样子，你是个好老师，一个好的恋人，你也会是一个好的丈夫，称职的父亲，生命里一个又一个的巧合，我想命运要我们在一起，但即使他不允许，我也会找到你的，拥抱你，你是我的阿尔忒弥斯，我的月亮，你愿意成为我的软肋吗？”  
　　“Yes, I do.” “Yes, I do.”  
　　他们为彼此戴上戒指，人们鼓着掌。  
　　这是多么美好的一对爱人啊，贾各布想着，他和奎妮的婚礼也要这么棒，他忍着感动的眼泪，说  
　　“有任何人反对这两个人缔结婚姻关系吗？”  
　　蒂娜在下面高举了手，大家都一阵惊慌，怎么回事儿？这不是常规剧情啊。  
　　只听见这位性格开朗热情的酒吧老板大声地喊了句，  
　　“我要做你们孩子的教母！”  
　　本来感动的氛围一下子爆发出笑声，蒂娜没有选择和忒修斯一样成为政府公务员真是个好决定。  
　　“Now you may kiss your lover.”  
　　忒修斯拥吻着纽特，这对非常规情侣并没有闭上眼睛，而是带着笑意注视对方，如果时间可以静止，那么这一刻也许是最恰当的，和爱的人亲吻是什么感觉，整个空间都围绕着他们旋转。  
　　这是两个高大可爱的年轻男人，甚至长得还有一点相像，没人觉得这有什么不对，他们是两个相爱着的个体，在这一天约定了要和彼此共度余生。  
　　如果你非要给爱下个定义，哥林多前书中说，  
　　爱是恒久忍耐，又是恩赐恩德。  
　　爱是不嫉妒，不自夸，不张扬。  
　　不计算人的恶，不喜欢不义，只喜欢真理。  
　　凡事包容，凡事相信，  
　　凡事盼望，凡事忍耐。  
　　爱，是永不止息。

　　Afterword  
　　大学办公室发生了一件新奇事儿，斯卡曼德教授在登记个人信息时更新了重要内容，从父母与他自己，变成了他，他的丈夫，还有两个孩子，同系的几位教授惊讶于这个年轻人不声不响地就结婚有孩子的事情，有位教授还打算将自己在文学院任教的侄女介绍给他，这下看来是没戏了。  
　　于是在一次教职工聚会中，斯卡曼德教授收到了一张给他们全家的邀请函，纽特本来打算就这么放着，只需要他自己出席就可以了，但忒修斯看到了却兴致勃勃地要作为伴侣去参加，他们的孩子交给父母照顾一晚，两年前，他们决定要个孩子，纽特想用忒修斯的精子，因为忒修斯很高也很强壮，这样他们的孩子也一定会身体健康（高大英俊），然而忒修斯却另有打算，他收集了两个人的精子，并寻找了一位愿意怀双胞胎的代孕母亲，之后，经过漫长的等待，斯卡曼德家的两个孩子出生了，他们健康又柔软，成为父亲了的斯卡曼德先生们非常高兴。  
　　当然后来身边的几位朋友为成为孩子们的教父教母，用他们的名字做中间名这些事情上争了好一会儿。  
　　纽特挽着忒修斯的胳膊走进门的时候，许多老师的目光都被吸引了过来，忒修斯得体地和同事们交谈，并且还就纽特最近的研究经费和校长博弈了一番，好像他本人才是这个学校里的老师，纽特反而像个陪同出行的客人，纽特的脸红红的，不是因为喝了潘趣酒，因为他的丈夫正四处和人夸赞着自己。  
　　夜晚，他们步行着走在街道上，风从两人身边略过，街景变得模糊，他们的手牵在一起，这是斯卡曼德家平凡的一天，拼凑成整个人生的一天。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 到这里关于两位斯卡曼德先生的故事就结束了，但是对于我们来说生活仍然在继续，感谢有人在看我这篇笨拙的小短文。  
> 　　前一段时间我在看Daniel Sloss的单口，他提到50％的婚姻都以离婚告终，30岁以前发生的恋爱99％都不成功，地球上有75亿人口，不要期待着在20英里以内找到你的灵魂伴侣，所以如果我们不总像故事里那样幸运，那么爱你自己总不是什么坏事儿，在遥远或不远的未来，希望大家love yourself and find someone you love.   
> 　　(对不起大家我太酸啦！


End file.
